The First Thing You See
by Lily and the Wolf
Summary: Things kick off with Lily and James... But where will it end up, and who will be there when they fall? And how will our favourite seventh years cope with growing up in the midst of War?
1. The Night Things Changed

A/N: This is the first chapter of Lily and the Wolf; a story that the two of us, Elenwyn and myself (MarauderMischeif) are writing without knowledge of what the other person's writing for the next chapter. Here we go the first installment! (And the lyrics before the story are to a song that helped us create all this. It is called 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.) P.S. They are in seventh year.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. tear, tear  
__

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace   
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

James Potter awoke to the repetitive pounding against the panes of glass above his head; against the window. Frustrated with lack of sleep, he swept the bed covers off of him and kneeled on the soft mattress.

The school grounds were lit by stray rays of moonlight peaking through the clouds. It gave the impressive image of a massive outdoor chamber, the sky of a ceiling held by beams of blue light. Though, in this hall, it was raining as if the clouds had decided to cry.

James let his subconscious lead him. Perhaps he would go to the kitchen tonight, or prank the Slytherins. He was unable to sleep, not like his three friends snoring nearby. _Somehow, I don't feel like pulling pranks… not tonight_. Crawling off from the bed, his feet slid into a pair of maroon slippers. They made not a sound as he left the dormitory and sneaked down through the common room- though he could have sworn he heard the portrait creak shut.

----

Lily Evans tossed and turned in her bed, a frown painted onto her perfect portrait. Red hair was splayed across her pillow, matching the covers twisted around her body.

A drop of wet on her forearm made her awaken in an instant. Rising to a sitting position, she released a deep sigh and reached overhead to shut the window. She paused at what she saw outside.

Rain. Clouds. Moonlight. A cathedral of nature. Hogwarts was bathed in beauty, and its' sleeping inhabitants hadn't a clue.

Closing the glass with some regret, an idea sprang to her mind. _I'd love to feel the rain on my skin right now… just tonight. _She was the type to bring an umbrella whenever she went; but not now. Slipping off her mattress and pulling on a fuzzy maroon bed robe, she crept out from her dormitory and into the silent night.

As she exited the portrait hole, she could have sworn she heard the door to the boys' dormitory creak open.

_Finally, _she thought little over five minutes laterLily stopped her hurried pace, slowing to a stop. Down the corridor to her right lead down a long flight of stairs; on the left hung a balcony, a stone railing and platform covered in splattering raindrops. With a small smile, she walked toward the balcony and shed her bed robe.

----

James eyes were fixed on his feet as he continued down the corridor. They seemed foreboding and desolate, as though they hadn't been walked for ages. Creating a fresh path on the hard stone, he let the walls guide him. Tonight, there was no sign where he was going.

He heard a sudden rustling noise up ahead. Looking upwards, he turned the corner with wide eyes.

Lily Evans, the witch of his dreams, smiled to him. She sat on the high balcony railing, her frail purple nightgown soaked and sticking to her, revealing her slim figure. Her hair lay down by the weight of rainwater clinging to it; and despite the chill April breeze, her smile couldn't be warmer.

Walking forward in a calm rush, James didn't take notice as he tread on her Gryffindor robe. He didn't feel his left slipper slide off and leave him with only one. All he felt, saw, heard, was Lily. As his lips brushed against hers and she responded, he forgot the world.

----

Lily didn't know what possessed her to feel so strongly for the man she hated so much. She couldn't understand why she passionately kissed him back under the pouring rain. Perhaps her mind was overwhelmed by the feeling of being wet and cold; yet under his grip, those feelings were not as important as others.

As she led him back to the seventh floor without their lips ever parting, she could feel the back flips and butterflies. When they entered the Room of Requirement- disguised as a lavish bedroom- and removed certain particles of clothing, she was grinning uncontrollably. And as James lay on top of her, his glasses on the floor, she felt their bodies, hearts, and their souls connect.

Tonight, the real magic had begun.

When Lily awoke, her world was tilted sideways. It took a moment for her mind to register she was lying on her side, red and gold bed sheets pulled up to her chin, and James' arm wrapped around her waist.  
Lifting her head, she looked at the sleeping Gryffindor behind her. His face was calm and serene, almost innocent. He could have been mistaken for the dead, were he not breathing.  
Without a sound, Lily slipped from under his grasp, holding a small blanket to her body. Finding her clothes, she crept out from the room with a small smile plastered to her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well… Yeah… that's my bit. Please read, review, and wait for the next chapter by a Miss Elenwyn! TTFN ;)

_Marauder Mischeif_


	2. The Morning After

**A.N:** Boo all! 'Tis Elenwyn here, carrying on the next chapter of this little story.I have no idea where this is going, and I doubt Moony does either, but, either way, read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything. At all. Nada.

* * *

"Prongs is missing," Sirius stated dully, leaning against the arm of one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I can see that," Remus answered dryly, turning another page in his book.

"Evans has just walked in the room with a huge grin on her face," Sirius stated again, this time with a hint of suspicion in his voice as he watched the red-head disappear in a hurry up the girls' staircase.

Remus lowered the book for a moment, he too watching the girl's retreating back.

"I think she's finally killed him, that's why she's so happy."

"I highly doubt it Padfoot, he probably just got up early." The werewolf went back to his book, shaking his head.

Sirius got up suddenly, "Right, that's it. I'm going to find him." And without another word he sped off out of the portrait door.

* * *

Lily sat down on her bed, placing a hand on her forehead and trying to un-jumble all of her thoughts from the previous night.

She and James couldn't go back to where they were now, not ever. They'd crossed a huge line last night and - although Lily neither regretted it nor hadn't wanted it to happen - now they'd have to face the consequences.

Lying back on the bed, she sighed heavily, turning on her side so she could see the view of the grounds from the window. She'd just have to wait for James to figure it all out too…

The mere thought of him sent a shiver down her spine. Last night seemed more of a dream than anything else.

Who knows, maybe it was.

* * *

Pain. Blinding pain; that's all the boy could feel.

He was writhing in agony, every inch of him on fire. He wished it would stop, but knew this was the punishment one got when you disappointed The Dark Lord.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped, leaving him to pant heavily and try to open his eyes, his body still tingling from the affects of the spell.

"You will think twice before disobeying me next time, won't you?"

"Yes my Lord, yes. I will never disappoint you again. I promise." Each word was pure agony to say, but he could not show the pain. He would not.

"Good. Now, you know what I desire?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then, you know what you must do."

"Yes my Lord," The boy struggled to get to his feet, leaning on a column for support, "But…but my Lord, the rumours?"

"The rumours change nothing! I will not be disobeyed again. Now go!"

The boy nodded solemnly before slipping on his hood, part of the garb of the Death Eaters, over his head with shaking hands. Through the slits, the world was a different place; and the boy became a different person.

A more powerful person.

The Dark Lord had plans for him, and this time, nothing would go wrong.

Upon leaving the dank bunker, Regulus Black knew it was time to pay a visit to his dear, blood-traitor of a brother.


End file.
